


don’t tell me what to fear in the darkness of this atmosphere

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Delinquent AU, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Terushima Yuuji aren’t exactly on good terms, but when you find him beaten, bloody and bruised behind the school building, you can feel your goddamn blood boil.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	don’t tell me what to fear in the darkness of this atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> just a little warm-up ficlet to get the creative juices flowing. i sent out a rq for a ship + a trope on my hq!! discord server. the prompt for this one specifically was "ENEMIES TO LOVER W YUJI".
> 
> disclaimer: i've never written a self-insert before and i did not read through this entire thing all the way through even once.
> 
> cw: mentions of blood, injury, exactly one (1) sexually explicit line

You and Terushima Yuuji aren’t exactly on  _ good terms, _ but when you find him beaten, bloody and bruised behind the school building, you can feel your goddamn blood boil.

As you approach him, he glances at you with downcast eyes, his face making an expression you can’t quite identify, and that annoys you. He should already be snarling at you like a stray dog, sending out insult after insult like it’s his goddamn job.  _ You _ should already be biting back with equally vulgar threats, your words sharper than a finely honed knife. It also annoys you that you subconsciously started cataloguing his body language— the rise of his shoulders, the raising of his brows, the brightness of his grin.

You come to a halt in front of him.

Terushima stares up at you, black eye and all. Expectant. Waiting.

You stare back.

He chuckles mirthlessly, from where he’s propped up against the wall. “If you’ve come to rub salt in the wound, believe me, I—”

“Who did this to you?” you ask. Your voice is soft. Deadly. And just the slightest bit territorial.

Terushima holds your gaze for only a moment before he looks away. “...It doesn’t matter.” His cheeks are flushed. Is he embarrassed?   
  


You bend down and grab his shirt, yanking him until you’re face to face. “Like hell it doesn’t matter,” you hiss. “Now. Who the  _ fuck _ did this to you?”

“What do you care?” he asks. And he’s annoyed, sure, but there are also tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Why… should it matter to you.”

You let go of Terushima’s shirt, dropping him as he lets out an indignant  _ oof. _

You could have taken that opportunity to shove him to the ground, you realize. You would have, even a few weeks ago. What changed?

_ Oh. _

You take a step forward and drop to your knees, straddling him. Your hands slide up the sharp curve of his jawline, and you force him to look up at you. 

“Wha—?” Terushima asks, dazed. His hands have come up but are just hovering around your hips, waiting for permission. How gentlemanly of him.

You duck down and kiss him.

At first it’s soft, confused, a gentle rhythm of butterfly kisses. Then you take his hands and press them against his hips. You can  _ feel _ him smile into the kiss, that smug bastard. Well. You take that moment to press your tongue into his mouth.

The piercing feels… strange… but it doesn’t feel bad.  _ Probably because it’s him.  _ You can taste blood, presumably from the fight, and that really shouldn’t turn you on but it  _ does. _ He nips at your lower lip, growing more brazen, drawing a low whine from your throat.

_ Kissing Yuuji is nice, _ you think.

You pull back. He tries to follow. You wipe off his blood from your mouth on the back of your shirtsleeve.

“Does that answer your question?” you whisper, hands running through his hair.

Terushima answers with a question of his own. “Why’d you have to stop?” 

You laugh, getting back up to your feet. You hesitate before you offer a hand. He blinks, then takes it, letting you pull him up until suddenly you’re chest to chest.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” you say. Your voice leaves no room for argument, and your balled-up fists don’t either. “I’m going to take you to my house and patch you up. I’m going to clean your wounds, bandage them, and ice that black eye of yours. Then, you’re going to take a paracetamol, suck up the pain—” You tilt your head to whisper in his ear. “And then I’m going to ride you until I forget my damn name. Is that clear,  _ Yuuji?” _

Terushima groans. “God, that’s so fucking hot.”

You roll your eyes and grab his hand, beginning the walk to your house.

“Who beat you up?” you ask again.

“...Uh… Miura, I think? Class 1-C. Apparently his girlfriend asked me out,” he rubbed at his eye and then hissed with pain. “If you ask me, it’s not my fault his girlfriend thinks I’m hot.”

You let out a low growl.

“You jealous, [y/n]?”

You are  _ seething _ at this point. “First of all, how did you let a first-year get the drop on you? You’re an idiot,”

“He hit the back of my head with a fire extinguisher!”

You wince in sympathy, but try not to let it show. “...From now on, I’m the only one who can beat the shit out of you, got it?” you pout.

“No complaints there,” He presses a kiss to your hand.

You make a disgusted face, but your blush gives away your true feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> on some level i understand, but i still don't know why self-insert gets such a bad rep. it's just as legitimate as any other fanwork, and self-inserts in fanart has never really been looked down upon, so it seems kind of hypocritical. 
> 
> also, second person is _really fucking hard._
> 
> please leave a comment on your way out. concrit is appreciated.


End file.
